Breaking the barriers
by WickedBlackQueen
Summary: Seth slightly resist and Nikki just wants to relax.


_**Я обожаю Нес Bellins!**_

Seth taught that spy is not good and even bad, but when the fence on a lounger to rest such a beautiful neighbor. ... Nikki.  
She, along with her boyfriend John moved here a few weeks ago. Seth immediately took a fancy to a new neighbor. The fence that protects them at home, was loose and unstable, so there were a lot of big gaps, Seth often looked out for Nikki, especially when she was sunbathing. Her body ...  
He could spend hours looking at her beautiful body. He regretted the fact that this body has got such as John, but not to him. John went to work and returned only in the evening, and every day she was sunbathing by the pool in his red sexy swimsuit.  
Sometimes, Nikki noticed that the guy spying on her, but did not react, on the contrary she liked it. When Nikki noticed watching her guy, she felt ridiculous. She liked it when she looked, appreciating her body, it has always been, and Seth blushed with shame.

Seth was sitting at home and analyzed the reports, which gave him his "favorite" Head Hunter. The only outlet he spends a fuss in the papers. Seth rubbed his nose and sighed. Much to the surprise guy in his doorbell rang. Seth stared in disbelief at the door, he was not expecting, and the evening in the courtyard removing his glasses, he pulled his neck and went to meet her uninvited guest. When he opened the door, he almost fell to the ground. Ears noticeably reddened, was breathing, the sweat broke his body. On the threshold of his apartment, it was - Nikki. Her hair was carelessly stretched on their shoulders, the strap of shirts hanging from the shoulder of her tanned face women sanctified smile. Seth was dumbfounded.  
"I'm sorry if prevented, I just had a friend, my boyfriend went to work, and I do not have keys. Do you mind if I wait for him with you? "Seth first heard her voice. This low and pleasant. The guy did not know how to react, but he could not leave the girl on a street in a later time, so like a gentleman agreed. "Of course, I come ... those"  
Nikki's smile widened, she nodded and went into the apartment, looking around her at the same time. "Where do I go?" She asked, looking into the eyes of the landlord. Like a magnet, her eyes beckoned him, he had never seen them so close, he could barely - barely able to speak. "Uh ... Come into the kitchen, just my work in bulk," he said in a hoarse voice. Seth led her into the kitchen and went back to work.  
Nikki sat quietly in the kitchen, as long as Seth did not hear her voice, then her voice grew louder after he heard the sobs. Seth decided to check out what's going on, going to the kitchen, he saw the kitchen weeping girl with a phone in her hands, she guiltily looked at him, "I'm sorry," she wiped tears hands, Seth came just one idea who it could bring to this state - John. They often sorilis, to the point that John left the house. Feeling disgust covered Seth, if he was a girl like Nikki, he would not be stuck for days at work, and wore it on his hands and hours spent in bed with her.  
Seth pulled out of the closet and handed them towels Nikki, she quietly thanked him and wiped from the face of the remnants of the carcass. Seth sat down beside her, but did not ask questions because of their upbringing.  
"Do you have something to drink?" She asked suddenly, Seth chuckled at heart. After parting girl necessarily need a drink, well, at least to her.  
"I just beer ..." Seth thought that this woman can not offer, but she just nodded as she knew Seth would be like to drink - just have a thing.  
Seth pulled from the fridge two cans of beer, one he handed Nikki and the other opened itself (not to drink alone). After a few sips Nikki began to talk about John, about what he poddonok that it deprived her of the future of marriage and children, forced instead to make a tit. Nikki always wanted to have a family, and John is not, but she loved him. Seth listened attentively to her and more hated John.  
"I love children, I would like to envy, if the chance," said Seth, sipping wine, his head began to spin slowly, he did not see how to get more beer.  
"Really?" She asked, a little drunk, moving to the guy.  
"Yes. I have a lot of nephews, even the daughter of my friend just lovely. I think ... I could ... "Seth was not able to finish because of the headaches that came at the wrong time, it is impossible to drink a lot.  
"Everything okay?" Asked Nikki, was quite close to him. Seth and Nikki eyes met, and the guy just jerked, he could not think, he could see only her eyes. He could not hold the bank, and all the contents spilled on his pants, "Damn!" He stood up and began to shake oneself. "I'm sorry," I mumbled the guy and flew out of the kitchen to the bathroom, leaving Nicky one.  
The guy tomorrow to hand over reports, and instead of working, he thumps. My head was buzzing, he barely reached the bath, without closing the door, he took off his clothes and stood under a cold shower to cool off.  
Standing floor shower cold streams, he slowly came to himself and did not even notice as Nikki came into the room. She stopped in the doorway and looked around the silhouette of a Man, she did not know what to do, but she wanted it, she wanted to take revenge on John, who hurt her. Quietly going to the soul, she quietly, threw the curtain and saw a flat back guy, tattoo, strong shoulders, firm buttocks. Nikki bit her lip, she looked around the guy from head to toe, standing close to him. Seth felt her hot breath on his neck and turned around, seeing the Nikki Seth confused. His cheeks glowed, he was naked in front of her, and she laughs. Her nose wrinkled funny laughter. They both understand that can happen right now between them. Alcohol is doing its job. Set slightly resist the desire, and Nikki just wants to relax.  
She leaned close to him, their lips almost touching. This close he could no longer endure. They shared some inches. Fuck counts! Hot Nikki palm fell on the wet chest Man and slowly headed down, Seth shuddered and exhaled loudly. His hands did not obey him, they, without his will, pressed them to her breasts. His lips searched for her. He did not have the strength to subjugate himself to reason, to Nikki, he did not expect, because she was drunk and did not think.  
Nikki did not think to stop. She had forgotten everything about John, about the tears and all the other shit.  
She kissed him passionately, so passionately that he groaned. His tongue parted her lips, her open mouth took it, she moaned softly and pressed her even closer to his strong naked body wet. The very same girl was under the trickle of cold water, but her body was burned by his touch. She felt he wanted her, she wants him, too, though it's just a physical intimacy, but both felt an attraction to each other. Seth did not hear the inner voice. It had to be him! That single thought that captures the whole thing.  
He grabbed her by the hips and carried her into the bedroom, there is nothing, without hesitation, he threw her on the bed and stood over her. He felt a fierce impatience.  
Nikki felt him off her wet T-shirt from - which could be seen under the nipples. His wet hand touched her breast. Easy moan of pleasure that he heard led him to ecstasy. He was too excited, and it was not until soft. She too. Her jeans cracked when his hand just pulled off of her feet. His hands adoringly caressed her thigh.  
With both hands she clutched his shoulders and kissed his chest and neck.  
His lips biting her black and blue, but that she wanted. John ever since it did not address. Between them all happened quickly and uniformly.  
She was burned and could not bear to wait an extra second. Then, firmly he grabbed two-tone hair, and pulled him.  
"Do you want me?" Nikki whispered.  
"Yes"  
All day  
"Yes"  
"And all night?"  
"Oh my God, stop talking," he whispered.  
Nikki laughed softly. Seth picked her up. He sat on his knees, and Nikki sat on top of him.  
She was freed from underwear, Seth wanted to help her, but she kissed him again, he looked at her strangely.  
At this time it is not just kissed him. It was something - something quite new. When she completely got rid of unnecessary things, she looked him in the eye. He did not take his eyes off her, and then put his arm around her waist. She held his thumb over his beard, for it was still the smell of beer. Seth groaned from Nikki rubbed crotch of his penis.  
Seth watched with lust how it treats his body, and it excited him so hard that he felt pain.  
"You're so beautiful, Nikk!" Seth whispered hollowly.  
She believed him. She felt that he adores her. She felt like a desirable woman. John would never do that.  
He lifted it and stared with wild passion of her lips at the same time, he planted it on his penis. Nikki gasped suddenly - by surprise. Here's what she wanted! Instantly she sobered up.  
She grabbed his neck and waist, fully surrendered to him. Nikki took the guy by the hair and began to just ride it up - down. That, in turn squeezed her waist with his big hands and accidentally bit her on the shoulder. She cried softly, but she really liked. Not noticing anything, she took her hands from his neck and leaned back, Seth simply raised and lowered it so he could see her face and emotion. At the sight of the girl, he rolled his eyes and grinned even more was part of it.  
It's crazy jump could go on forever, but the orgasm was getting closer and closer. Nikki got up and crossed her arms around his neck and lover threw her head back. Seth pressed his cheek against the big, billowing breasts of the girl and could clearly hear her heartbeat.  
After the last leap, she cried out, and Seth closed his eyes and bit her nipple. At this moment in my head flashed Seth a lot, but the most important thing - he was with her, Nikki. He felt the warmth of her skin, seeing her beautiful body, heard her voice.  
Again he reached his lips to her breasts and began to drive language around her nipples. She screamed.  
When Seth fell and died near Nikki gently pulled him to her. During all this time she was able to sober up and realize that they have with Seth might be the future, he can give her family.  
"How wonderful!" She whispered in ecstasy.  
He raised his head.  
"More wonderful than you yourself understand it," he said quietly.  
Again she ran her fingers through his hair and pulled him to her. And she had a wild passion dug his lips. He groaned, then pulled away from her, he grabbed the air mouth.  
His lips caressed her skin like a light feather, they fly, touching her neck and ear. Then he laid his head on her shoulder and took a deep, satisfied sigh.  
"Relax. More dark, we still have time, "she whispered, covering the lightest touch of the lips on his face.


End file.
